


Trick or treat

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-30
Updated: 2002-10-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: The boys have a little fun on Halloween night.





	Trick or treat

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Trick or treat

### Trick or treat

#### by Laurel

Notes: I've had this idea in mind for a while with just a visual image of Alex as a cat (who doesn't?) and Walter dressed like Richard Gere, in "An officer and a gentleman", you know those sexy dress white uniforms? I didn't know what Fox was going to wear until I started writing but I figured a vampire was good, as we all know his propensity for sucking things. You know like that oral fixation with the sunflower seeds? 

Spoilers: None, but Alex has one arm. 

Archive: Just ask me 

There was a scurrying of feet up the porch steps then the doorbell rang. A chorus of voices called out, "Trick or treat!" 

Fox tossed generous handfuls of candy at the kids gathered around the top step. Each one thanked him in return, thrusting out oversized pillow cases, little orange plastic pumpkins or home made treat bags for their booty. 

Each time the bell rang, a cackling witch voice rang through the house, startling him even though it was quite expected. The fog machine smoked around him as he grinned maniacally through his fake fangs. He twirled his cape around him dramatically as he greeted each child in turn, showing a flaring glimpse of the bright red lining every time he moved the fluid black cape around his lean body. 

The smaller children were spooked by his appearance. He'd gotten the make-up just right, with a pale, ghastly white cream paling his complexion, dark eyeliner and mascara making his eyes stand out and the convincing dark drips of blood that ran from the corners of his mouth. 

"Good evening," he oozed, stretching out the syllables on his tongue. His Hungarian accent wasn't perfect, but it sounded authentic enough. 

The teenaged girls from down the street giggled at him. They either thought he was cool and handsome or more likely just another dorky guy who was too old to be playing at dress-up. He didn't want to contemplate which. 

Instead he dished up the candy and admired each outfit in turn. One was a pop star with bubblegum pink lip-gloss and a microphone, another a witch, one resembled a hooker, the last a punk rocker complete with tufts of hair dyed pink, green and blue. She would make a great Easter egg. 

It was just after nine when he closed the lights, turned off the fog machine, switched off the blinking pumpkin and ghost lights that were strung through the bushes, shut the door and dumped the last remaining candy into one pail. There wasn't much. Just a few chocolate bars, a couple of squashed bags of potato chips, a few strings of tarts, a lone chewy caramel, several packs of licorice, the odd box of raisins (Walter had insisted on something healthy) and a handful of bubble gum, hard candies and lollipops. 

He switched the dimmer to low and turned on the stereo. Cool swinging jazz floated through the house. He bopped his head in time to the music. No more cackling witches, Halloween specials featuring Charlie Brown looking for the great pumpkin or the high voices of children seeking sugar. Now it was the adults' time to have fun. 

They were going to a late night Halloween party, adults only, with plenty of treats, creative seasonal drinks and a haunted house, featuring lots of tricks. He grabbed a glass of punch and a sugar cookie shaped like a pumpkin, both of which Alex had made. He glanced at his watch, hoping the other two were finished getting ready. He was anxious to leave. 

A dark figure crept down the stairs on little cat feet. Fox watched, entranced, as the lithe body came down the stairs, making himself part of the shadows. The black figure detached itself from the darkness beyond the pool of light and stepped lightly into the den. The cookie was forgotten in Fox's hand, as was his cold drink, as well as the Halloween bounty he had stashed inside his cape. 

The man was tall, lean but well muscled. Those muscles were nicely shown off inside the tight black jeans, tight black tee shirt and fuzzy but snug sweater. His green eyes glinted in the soft light. The mouth twitched in amusement. Right above the velvet lips painted a darker shade of pink with make-up, whiskers shook as the man laughed. The tip of his short nose was rubbed with the same soft shade of pink. 

He wore soft-soled shoes which is why he made no noise as he stepped across the floor. Slipped over the shoes were felt "paws". On top of his black skin-hugging gloves were also two "paws". He also had two pointy ears, also crafted of felt with little whiskers coming out of them, over his own elfin ears. He turned around for Fox's inspection. The last piece of his costume was a stiff but movable black tail that seemed to grow out of his jeans like a real tail, fuzzy and wagging and curved like a feline's tail. 

Alex twitched his behind, making the tail sway back and forth. He walked across the room like a runway model, showing Fox his handiwork. He watched his own bewitching behind, his head craned sideways, green eyes straining to see how the stiff but flexible tail bounced and swayed. 

"Cat got your tongue?" he purred, as Fox remained silent. 

Fox smirked. "Not yet." 

Alex laughed huskily. "Well come and get it then," he demanded. 

Fox jumped up out of the chair, tossed his fangs onto the table and planted a wet kiss on his lips. He grabbed Alex's own tail, a bundle consisting of tight, firm cheeks held snugly within his jeans and squeezed, simultaneously slipping his tongue inside the other man's mouth. It was a smooth Mulder move he'd perfected. Massaging those pert globes of flesh made Alex's bow shaped lips open so he could slip inside like a secretive spy. 

They were happily swapping spit when Walter came downstairs and cleared his throat. He wanted attention too. They pulled away from each other and both let out a long, low wolf whistle. 

He was a vision in white. His pristine dress white uniform stretched tautly across his broad shoulders and wide chest. The dress slacks hugged his small waist and the material grabbed his crotch in just the right way, with enough slack to keep him comfortable but tight enough to show that choice piece of meat tucked inside. Right now it was straining hard to escape the confines of his clothing. 

Walter smiled at the expression on his lover's faces. Both were wide-eyed and their mouths gaped open. Walter went up to them and gently closed their mouths shut by tapping their chins. 

Alex squirmed away from the tickling fingers underneath the soft skin of his jaw, giggling and trying to fend off Walter's hand. Walter kissed the spot gently and was rewarded with a little mew of pleasure. 

"What do you think?" 

Fox grunted and licked his lips. Alex groaned and adjusted his tight jeans. 

Walter barked a laugh and picked up Fox's slimy fangs from the coffee table. "Put your teeth in. We have a party to go to." 

Both groaned in disappointment. 

"We'll have time for fun later," he promised. 

"Why can't we have fun now?" Fox whined. 

"Yeah," Alex agreed. "Fun first then we'll go to the party. We won't have any energy left later." 

"Please," Fox whispered endearingly. 

Walter sighed. "All right, all right. Nookie first, party later. So boys, do I look like Richard Gere? You know, from the movie?" 

Alex and Fox studied him closely. 

"Better than Richard Gere," Alex pronounced. 

"You look like an officer, but you're no gentleman," Fox said lustily. 

Walter embraced them in a crushing hug. 

"I'm sorry I interrupted earlier. Why don't you pick up where you left off?" he suggested. 

Alex and Fox immediately entwined again, tongues sucking and licking each other thoroughly. 

Walter sat down to watch the show and undid his trousers to let his cock have some breathing room. He loved nothing better than to watch his boys make love. They were both enthusiastic about every new game they played and both were equally sensuous creatures, exhausting themselves with lovemaking until they could do nothing but lie curled around each other, content to just be held and touched. 

Fox had one hand down Alex's pants to unravel the tail and set it aside. He didn't want to damage Alex's accessory. His mouth sucked a new mark on Alex's neck. It seemed he was always sporting a hickey or two, sometimes visible, other times not, depending on the location. 

Alex's eyes were tightly shut as Fox explored the soft skin of his throat. He was mewling and grinding himself against Fox. Fox wrapped himself around Alex, the cape swirling colorfully around them. 

Walter took off his trousers so as not to wrinkle them. He sat back on the couch and poured himself a glass of the tart punch. He stroked his cock lazily with one hand, searched for the tube of lube he'd tossed one day into the coffee table and summoned his lovers to him. 

They pulled apart, both breathing heavily and their make-up was slightly smeared. Fox's face itched where Alex's whiskers had rubbed. 

"Sorry." He rubbed at Fox's face gently with one paw. "I didn't want to peel them off," he apologized. 

"That's okay. I'll suffer for love," Fox replied in the mournful Hungarian accent he'd affected. "Was it good for you?" 

"Meow," Alex responded, rubbing up against Fox. His clothes were disheveled and his pants were hanging down around his hips, all wares on display. He purred in Fox's ear then pushed him towards the couch. 

Walter spread his arms wide for both his boys to be hugged in a fierce embrace. They wriggled against him, seeking his affections. They loved nothing better than to be held and petted, Alex especially. He sighed in Walter's ear as one of the man's large hands traveled down his spine and settled at the small of his back. It was one of his favorite spots to have rubbed. 

Fox was busy unbuttoning Walter's shirt, careful not to mess it up, and pressing warm, soft kisses on Walter's other ear. He gave a sound of ecstasy, not quite a groan and not exactly a whimper but somewhere in between, as Walter squeezed him against his side and patted him adoringly. 

They managed to get undressed and ploughed back onto the couch, eager to make love. They put Alex in the middle, a place he cherished whether they were in or out of bed. Fox scooted in front of him, claiming his place and Walter happily took the spot behind Alex. 

It didn't take long for Walter to lube up Alex and slide into his tight heat. They both groaned as Walter's plump balls squished against his ass. Each slow but sure thrust sent a stroke of pure delight across his prostate. 

Fox licked Alex's cock thoroughly, wetting it with his own saliva, then stroking it with plenty of lube. He could practically get off by sucking his vocal lover off but he wanted to feel Alex's thick cock inside of him and his body heat warming his skin. 

He got himself ready, fingering his ass and slicking the entrance to his body with a handful of the lubricant. He loved the lusty looks both his partners were giving him as he teased his ass. 

Alex knocked his hand away and grabbed his ass, pulling Fox towards him. 

"I love it when you get pushy," Fox teased. 

"So push," Alex ordered. 

Fox smirked and knelt on the couch, positioning himself in front of Alex. Alex's hand gently spread Fox with his one hand. He could feel the thick heat of Alex's hard shaft poking along his crack, sliding along the globes of his cheeks, then hitting its target and sinking into the soft flesh, spreading his hole gently. 

Fox moaned and pushed back, both of them pushing and pulling back and forth along with help from Walter's hips thrusting against Alex and soon Alex was inside him. 

The three of them started a satisfactory rhythm that had each of them in turn moaning or crying out. Alex again was reminded that although he was working hard to satisfy his lovers, one at each end, and even though he was squashed in the middle, it was still the best place to be, especially when Walter was attacking his neck and ear from behind and he could kiss and nuzzle into Fox's neck and shoulder. 

He could do nothing now but make whimpering sounds of ecstasy as he was fucked from behind and was fully impaled inside Fox's ass. Adding to that Walter's attempts at marking another hickey on his neck, big hands twisting his nipples almost painfully hard and Fox's hand stroking his ass and hip and his mind was lost. 

He screamed with his orgasm, startling Fox with the sound. Fox had thought up until now that Alex sounded like a kitten yowling for attention, but Alex's cry outdid a cat in heat. 

Walter slammed hard into Alex prompting Alex's pushing further into Fox. Fox moaned loudly and spurted his come over the sofa arm, the floor and on himself. Walter came right after him and soaked Alex's backside. 

All three collapsed on top of each other. Fox grunted as both of his lover's bodies crushed him into the cushions. Walter tried but failed to hold himself up and prevent his lovers being squished by his weight. Alex panted on top of Fox, not being able to breathe very well with Walter's weight fully crushing him. 

After a little wriggling Alex managed to find a spot that was more comfortable and let Fox have a little more breathing room without dislodging Walter. Alex petted Fox's head commiserating with the miseries of being on the bottom. He not only had to bear the weight of two heavy men, he was also smack in the wet spot. One of these days they'd have to just throw out the damn couch. 

Fox's eyes were heavy. He figured a little nap on the couch would be a good idea. He could even ignore the wet spot making his belly itch and the weight of his lovers on him. He yawned widely. 

"Oh no, don't fall asleep," Alex warned. 

"But I'm fucked out." 

"We have a party to go to." 

"The party will wait for us." Another yawn. "You know I don't really think I'm in much of a party mood anymore anyways." 

"But Fox, we'll have so much fun and I'll bet one of us will win one of the costume prizes." 

Fox shrugged as best he could. 

"There'll be lots of goodies to eat and pumpkin seeds to munch on. I know how much you love to eat seeds. Come on," Alex pulled on his shoulder, shaking him. 

"Hmm, yeah, seeds." 

Walter grunted and pulled out of Alex. Fox immediately felt the load lighten and sighed in relief. 

"Seeds and pumpkin cookies and orange and chocolate cupcakes. Yum, yum." Alex got up next and cleaned himself up with the towels Walter had dampened. "You'll miss the haunted house and spiked punch and the dancing and the costume contest." 

Walter was dressed already and helped Alex with the tail part of the costume before he put his jeans back on. 

Fox lay on the couch face up now, splotches covering his belly. Alex threw a towel at him and urged him to hurry. 

"Seeds, huh?" 

"As many as you can crack." 

"Well, in that case." 

Fox bounded up and cleaned himself front and back. He put on his costume, tying his cape on snugly and popped his teeth back in. 

Walter and Alex scrubbed the couch with damp cloths and blotted up the excess moisture as Fox slipped on his black loafers. 

They headed outside to the car arm in arm. Fox nipped at Alex's tender neck with his fangs. "Hey those are sharp," he protested. 

"Yeah I know. I need them for the seeds. Among other things." 

Alex's giggle could be heard down the now deserted street as Fox chewed delicately on his neck. 

"Poor boy will be wearing turtlenecks for life," Walter sighed. 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Laurel


End file.
